PROTEGEME
by Kanon-Haruna
Summary: Tras ser acusado de un homicidio y feminicidio, Donatello es enviado a la cárcel de D. A. Y. S. una de las cárceles mas peligrosas de la ciudad. en aquel lugar, se encontraban grandes criminales, ladrones, asesinos, contrabandistas, violadores... ¿como le ira en aquel infernal lugar al pobre inocente? ¿quien lo ayudara? ¿quien podrá protegerlo? ADVERTENCIA: violacion/yaoi TMNT


Con las manos atadas arriba de su cabeza y las piernas separadas, Donatello veía con terror y miedo la preparación que se estaba haciendo aquel hombre jaguar. Para momentos después, entrar abruptamente en el sin siquiera haberlo preparado.

Donatello, por el dolor, lanzo un fuerte grito y la sangre empezó a escurrir por sus muslos; le había desgarrado su entrada.

Sin piedad alguna e ignorando los quejidos del chico tortuga, aquel jaguar antropomorfo empezó a embestirlo violentamente.

Ante las miradas pervertidas y degeneradas de los animales y algunos humanos que estaban ahí, no pudo evitar lanzar gemidos. Ya que, aunque lo que le estaban haciendo era una violación, no podía evitar sentir algo de placer.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el jaguar al fin pudo venirse. Lanzando toda su semilla dentro del pobre recluso nuevo.

El chico con la mirada perdida, ya no quiso seguir en aquel lugar, y su mente lo transporto a la época antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Recordaba aquel día, su padre Hamato Yoshi veía algunos papales, mientras su madre; Tang Shen, hacia la comida. Él llegaba del colegio y cuando entro saludo primeramente a su padre. Se lo veía algo nervioso y asustado. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego fue a la cocina. Donde su madre con nerviosismo preparaba la cena.

 __ Ya llegue mama. - saludo el chico tortuga_

 __ Oh... hola querido - contesto la humana - hoy llegaste más temprano. - inicio una conversación mientras picaba algunos vegetales._

 __ Sí, mi maestro de la última hora falto y nos dejaron salir temprano._

 __ ah... - contesto con simpleza a las palabras de su hijo._

 __ mama... eh... ¿porque mi padre esta así?_

 _Tras la pregunta la mujer dejo de picar los vegetales y alzo la mirada a su hijo._

 __ no es nada Donatello, solo tiene algunos trabajos por hacer y..._

 __ ¿estás bien, madre? - rápidamente pregunto interrumpiéndola - te ves algo pálida..._

 __ estoy bien hijo, solo cansada._

 __ mama, mejor ve a descansar, yo terminare de cocinar. - ofreció el chico._

 __ Donatello, tú no sabes cocinar y ya te dije que estoy bien. Solo déjame terminar de picar esto._

 __ ok mama... - contesto con preocupación._

 _Un silencio incomodo se produjo, el chico estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar e ir a su habitación a cambiarse y tal vez darse un baño. Pero su madre le hablo._

 __ Donatello... - llamo la atención del chico._

 __ ¿si...?_

 __ necesito preguntarte algo..._

 __ Claro mama, ¿qué es?_

 __ Si... tu padre y yo nos iríamos de este mundo, tú... ¿podrías cuidar a tu hermano menor?_

 _La pregunta en si ya era muy sorprendente. ¿Porque de repente le había preguntado eso?_

 __ ¿irse? ¿Sucede algo?_

 __ No... Solo, es una pregunta, nada importante - forzó una sonrisa. - pero... Donatello, prométeme que cuidaras de Michelangelo... por favor..._

 _Lo que su madre le decía parecía más un ruego que una petición._

 __ mama, no entiendo porque me dices todo esto... pero, te lo prometo, cuidare con mi vida a Michelangelo..._

 __ gracias... - susurro con tono de alivio en su voz._

Apenas ese recuerdo lo pudo alejar del presente. Cuando dejo de pensar en su madre muerta. Abrió los ojos y nada había cambiado. Aún estaba en aquel horrible lugar rodeado de esos asquerosos reclusos.

Había pasado casi un mes desde su llegada a la cárcel de D. A. Y. S. una de las cárceles más peligrosas de Nueva York.

En su posición recordó el día de su juicio.

 _ **FLASH BACK ...**_

_ Señores y señoras del jurado, aquí presente está el acusado; Donatello Hamato. Acusado del asesinato en segundo grado de la señora Tang Shen y el asesinato en primer grado de el señor Yoshi Hamato. Ambos provenientes del oriente en Japón.

_ ¡Yo no lo hice! - grito desesperado el chico. - ¡me están inculpando!

Ignoraron el reclamo y le permitieron seguir hablando al fiscal de distrito.

_ Exactamente a las 05:32 am del martes 15 en este mes, los cuerpos de las víctimas fueron halladas sin vida en su hogar. La primera víctima, la cual estaba cerca de la puerta, fue la mujer Tang Shen. Aparentemente el motivo de su muerte fue dada por el apuñalamiento con un arma blanca en la parte del corazón; su muerte fue instantánea.

El segundo cuerpo; fue encontrado en la sala, cerca de una mesa repleta de papales y documentos. La víctima era Yoshi Hamato, al igual que su esposa murió a causa de un arma blanca en su corazón.

Pero, el hombre Yoshi Hamato, habría peleado con su atacante antes de su muerte. Ya que, tenía unos golpes en su rostro y hematomas en su vientre.

Según el médico forense, las victimas habrían fallecido a las 23:30 pm. De la noche del lunes 14 de la fecha en curso.

Ahora me dirigiré al acusado señor jurado. - el fiscal pidió permiso del juez y este le dio el permiso.

_ Donatello Hamato, usted sabrá porque está en este tribunal. Se le acusa de la muerte de sus padres, ¿fue usted el que los asesino?

_ se los digo por segunda vez, YO NO FUI.

_ Entonces, Donatello Hamato, ¿puedes decirnos quien pudo haber cometido este crimen?

_...I don't know...

Fue su vaga respuesta, teniendo la mirada de todas las personas ahí presentes.

_ Sí. Bueno, tú dices que no lo hiciste, ¿no?

El chico asintió con su cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida.

_ Pues, hay un testigo que dice haber escuchado lo de esa noche.

El joven alzo la cabeza con sorpresa. La persona que venía a testificar en su contra, era su vecina.

_ ¿jura decir la verdad, nada más que la verdad? - pregunto el oficial cerca de ella.

Con una biblia en una mano y la otra en su corazón, ella tartamudeando acepto.

_ Señorita April O'Neil, ¿usted testificara en contra de su vecino Donatello Hamato?

_...si...

_ Bien, dígame señorita O'Neil, ¿usted fue testigo del atentado del lunes 15 de este mes?

_...s-si... - tartamudeo.

La chica, April estaba nerviosa y triste a la vez. Desviaba la vista cada vez que sentía os ojos de Donatello encima de ella. Algo estaba ocultando.

_ ¿puede usted, relatarnos lo que sucedió ese día?

Dando un largo suspiro, seguido de una fuerte exhalación. La chica se acercó al micrófono pequeño y comenzó a relatar los hechos.

_ Yo... ayer, me encontraba en mi habitación. Papa llegaría muy tarde esa noche, ya que trabaja hasta muy tarde. Así que me encontraba sola. Ya estaba a punto de irme a descansar cuando escuche ruidos en la casa de mi vecino.

Asome mi cabeza por la ventana y... lo vi.

_ ¿A quién vio?

_ A Donatello.

El chico tras escuchar su nombre en el relato, la vio con una expresión de sorpresa y duda, pero más tenia de tristeza.

_ ¡protesto! - grito el abogado del chico. - señor jurado, ¿cómo es posible eso si mi cliente claramente también resultó lesionado ante el verdadero culpable?

_ abogado Smith, deje que la testigo termine su relato.

Con mala gana el abogado se sentó a escuchar a la chica.

_ continúe por favor señorita O'Neil.

_ Si... do... Donatello, el... pude verlo desde mi ventana, él estaba asomado por la suya. me vio a los ojos y yo pude observar que él tenía un chuchillo en sus manos, Estaba aterrada... creí que... trataría de matarme.

_ En conclusión... ¿usted afirma que Donatello Hamato es el verdadero asesino?

Paso un minuto y la chica con la mirada baja dijo que sí.

_ ¡no es verdad! - rugió el chico acusado - ¡ella está mintiendo! ¡yo no asesine a mis padres! lo juro!

El abogado Smith, resignado a poder ganar el caso, recogió sus cosas y salió sin hacer ninguna clase de protesta o ruido.

_ Entonces... joven Hamato, si usted jura todo eso, ¿puede decirnos quien lo hizo?

El fiscal, tras ver la derrota evidente del abogado, sonrió con victoria y vio altanero a Donatello.

El, con una ira indescriptible el negó con la cabeza.

_ Bien... eso quiere decir que no hay otro acusado aparte de usted. - el fiscal voltea la vista hacia el juez. - señor juez, pido el cierre de este caso con la sentencia que el tribunal elija para el muchacho.

 _ **... FIN FLASH BACK**_

_ haber cariño, hazme sentir bien... - le hablo con lujuria un recluso, el cual resultaba ser un humano de unos 40 años.

El chico estaba distraído en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, pero aquella forma en que le hablo el hombre sucio lo devolvió a la realidad.

Con sus ojos sin brillo, observo la escena de su penetración, ya no sentía nada. Ni dolor ni placer, nada.

* * *

 ** _¡Que hay criaturitas del señor...!_**

 **Bueno, quisiera decirles, que espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y que puedan darme su opinión al respecto de cómo estuvo el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
